


"I Do".

by hypeQueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), lovelytheband (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypeQueen/pseuds/hypeQueen
Summary: ashton has no idea how to write vows, but he does know how to write songs. so that's exactly his plan.





	"I Do".

when mitchy woke up he noticed the thin white curtains moved slightly as the breeze from the ajar door to the balcony. he slowly clamored out of bed, unplugging his phone and scrolling through what he had missed during his slumber. he padded over the door quietly to reveal his fiancé sitting on one of the comfy white chairs with his notebook on his lap. when ashton looked up, his eyes lit up seeing his best friend and shut the book on his lap. mitchy placed himself balancing on the arm of the chair and ashton.   
"whatcha writing?" he asked glancing at the closed notebook.   
"um just a song, i've been working on it for days" ashton leaned into mitchy and curled up towards him   
"want me to take a look?"   
"i don't think it's ready for even that yet" ashton giggled placing his hand over the notebook.   
"i'm sure it's great, what are u thinking for breakfast?" his fiancé asked kissing the top of his head.   
"will you make eggs?" ashton charmed  
"yup." mitchy clambered off the chair down into the kitchen. 

"luke it needs to be perfect." ashton whined as he laid on the couch in luke's house.   
"ashton, listen to me loud and clear. it will be perfect. but either way, if it's great or it's the worst thing on the planet, mitchy will love it" luke reasoned, he had heard ashton worry about this song he was going to make and play for mitchy at the wedding for weeks although he knew mitchy would adore whatever ashton played.   
"thank you, lucas. but can we just go through it a few more times?" ashton pleaded as luke let out a groan and picked the guitar back up. 

ashton stood nervously in the bachelor suite with the boys as calum did his tie. he rocked on his heels back and forth looking in the mirror. the door flung open, revealing lauren and his mother.   
"calum hood, step away from that wretched tie" anne-marie ordered, immediately coming to fix the mess calum had made.  
"i have something for you, it's from mitchy" lauren said, showing the envelope in her hand to ashton. a small pastel pink envelope with his name scrawled out on the front in mitchy's handwriting. ashton took it, slowly opening it, his smile was wide even thinking about his fiancé seal the envelope for him. inside he found 2 things, a guitar pick with their initials in an arrow heart and a small strip of paper of a tweet, dated back from 2013: I've only got forever and forever is fine. ashton's smile widened,   
"thanks, laur." he said pulling her into a side hug as his mother finished the tie around his neck.   
"alright, you're officially ready to go and get married." anne-marie smiled brushing his shoulders.   
"perfect timing" luke announced standing up and started dictating everyone to the spots they needed to be for the ceremony. 

the couple had decided they each were gonna walk from one side and meet in the middle for the ceremony, so ashton stood behind an ivy wall on the right side and mitchy behind a canvas put up to cover the left side. their wedding party of their band mates and siblings went first in a random order to align with their "untraditional" wedding and then the outdoor space went silent before only the piano started playing vapor. ashton came around the wall just as the canvas mitchy was behind was lifted away to reveal his fiancé. his eyes widened seeing his partner walk towards the center, the sun light dancing through his hair. reaching the center each whispered at each other quietly. their families surrounded them, looking into the crowd to see the people who had supported them most in life. the ceremony was rolling through into ashton's turn for vows when he turned to luke who handed him his guitar.   
"mitchy collins, i wrote 17 different drafts of vows in my iphone notes and starbucks but then i realized i have no idea how to write if it doesn't have a melody. so here are my vows," ashton softly said, strumming the guitar. he closed his eyes for a moment and started the song he had worked endlessly on. mitchy's eyes watered watching his soon to be husband serenade him. ashton gave all he had into the song for him and just let everything around him drift away besides mitchy. he ended quietly and lifted his guitar strap from off of him. a small glance around and ashton could see almost everyone moved to tears. mitchy leaned in, placing a small kiss on his forehead before they could move on with the ceremony. they said their "i do"s to the cheering of their families and friends before truly kissing with their new rings on.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in literal years. written at 3am in a hotel room.


End file.
